Die tragische Geschichte einer Verbündeten
by nathalie.ernenputsch
Summary: ZukoxOC
1. Erinnerungen und das erste Treffen

Die Charakter gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene nichts damit

Erster Teil der Überarbeiteten Version

Danke Devilgirlx3

Die tragische Geschichte einer Verbündeten

Ying und Yang

_10Jahre zuvor in einem Wald._

_Eine junge wunderschöne Frau mit schwarzem langem offenem Haar, die einen sehr edlen königlichen Kimono, dessen Farbe dunkelrot leuchtet, sitzt vor einem Mädchen._

_Das Gesicht der Frau kann man nicht erkennen, da dieses verdeckt wird. Hinter ihr steht ein großer Kirschbaum, der in voller Blüte ist._

_Das Mädchen ist gerade erst 10 Jahre alt. Sie hat kurze braune Haare, ein noch sehr kindliches Gesicht und leuchtende hellbraune Augen. Im Gegensatz zur Frau trägt das Mädchen eine blaue Stoffhose und dazu ein blaues T-Shirt._

_Die zwei scheinen sich zu unterhalten, doch das einzige was man hört ist, wie das Mädchen sagt:_

_„Ich verspreche es dir, ich schaffe das, ich halte mein Versprechen, dann wirst du wieder glücklich sein."_

_Die Worte hallen noch mehrere male nach._

„Ling beeil dich, sonst kommst du zu spät zur schule."

Ling, eine junge Frau im Alter von 20 Jahren schreckt auf und zieht schnell eine Jeans Hose und eine blaue Bluse an. Dann kämmt sie ihr sehr langes braunes Haar und bindet es zu einem Zopf nach hinten.

Ihre braunen Augen strahlen schon lange nicht mehr so hell, wie es vor ein paar Jahren war.

Müde, aber trotzdem schnell, packt sie ihre Tasche, geht hinunter und verabschiedet sich von ihrem Stiefvater.

Ihre Mutter starb vor 10 Jahren und ihr Vater vor 8 Jahren. Ihr Bruder ist in's Ausland gegangen, seitdem haben sie keinen Kontakt mehr miteinander.

Der einzige der ihr noch blieb, ist ihr Stiefvater.

Heute hat sie überhaupt keine Lust auf Schule, denn heute wäre der Geburtstag ihres Vaters.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule, entdeckt sie einen neuen Laden namens

„Goldener Yasmin Drachen"

Das Gebäude sieht sehr asiatisch aus und ist wohl ein Tee-Laden.

Ganz vorsichtig öffnet sie die Papptür und geht rein. Die Schule hat sie vergessen. Das war viel interessanter. Als sie drinnen ist, kommt ihr ein älterer Mann, 60 Jahre, entgegen.

„Oh unser erster Gast.", begrüßt er sie freundlich lächelnd. Der Mann hat graues Schulterlanges Haar nach hinten zu einem Zopf gebunden, wobei er vorne eine kleine Glatze hat.

Er trägt einen braunen Yutaka, ein sehr edles Kleidungsstück. Seine Augen, die braun sind und sein Gesicht, strahlen jede Menge Sympathie und Güte aus, doch Ling kommt es schrecklich bekannt vor.

„Sie haben aber nicht viele Gäste. Im Sommer trinken auch nicht so viele Leute heißen Tee, es wäre

schöner der Tee wäre kalt genießbar.", gibt Ling zu Denken.

„Aber es gibt doch auch kalten Tee, möchten Sie einen?", erwidert der nette Mann.

„Ehrlich? Ich kenne mich ja überhaupt nicht mit Tee aus! Welchen würden Sie mir denn empfehlen? Er muss auf jeden Fall süß schmecken."

„Gut ich mache dir meinen Spezial Tee. Okay?" Ling nickt zustimmend.

„Sie sind der Besitzer, nicht wahr?", hakt Ling nach.

Der Mann dreht sich um und nickt.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Der Name passt zu Ihnen. Übrigens, ich heiße Ling."

„Danke, es stimmt. Den Namen habe ich ausgesucht. Mein Name ist Iroh."

Als Ling den Namen hört, erstarrt sie, denn der Name kommt ihr so bekannt vor.

Auch wenn der Name eigentlich sehr selten ist, hallt in ihrem Kopf doch eine Frauenstimme, die diesen Namen sagt.

„Onkel?"

„Ich bin vorne, wir haben Kundschaft."

Ein junger gut aussehender Mann, 22 Jahre, kommt aus dem hinteren Bereich nach vorne.

Er hat kurzes struppiges schwarzes Haar. Seine Augen sind Gelb-Gold und er trägt edle schwarz-rot gemischte chinesische Kleidung. An der rechten Wange befindet sich eine tiefe Brandnarbe.

,,Guten Tag.", sagt er gleichgültig, nachdem er kurz zu Ling sah. Dann geht er zu Iroh.

Als Ling den jungen Mann sieht, blinzelt sie kurz mit den Augen,. Plötzlich sieht sie statt des jungen Mannes eine junge Frau.

Diese Frau hat dieselben Augen- und Haarfarbe wie der Mann, nur ihre Haare sind sehr viel länger. Ihr Gesicht ist wunderschön, aber ohne Narbe.

Ling tut der Kopf so weh, dass sie sich den Kopf mit beiden Händen festhält.

Dann hört sie wieder diese Frauenstimme, nur diesmal sagt sie den Namen Zuko.

„Zuko?"

Überrascht drehen sich die beiden zu Ling um und sehen, wie sie schmerzhaft ihren Kopf hält.

„Ling alles okay?"

„Mmmhh… Ja alles okay, das habe ich öfter, nachdem meine Mutter und mein Vater starben, habe ich einiges aus meinen Leben vergessen. Wenn die Erinnerung wieder kehrt, bekomme ich immer Kopfschmerzen. Als ich dich sah", sie zeigt auf den jungen Mann „habe ich für einen Moment statt dir eine hübsche Frau gesehen, die dir sehr ähnlich sieht und sie sagte als ich sie irgendwann mal traf, den Namen Zuko. An mehr erinnere ich mich nicht. Könnt ihr was mit den Namen Zuko anfangen?"


	2. Gefunden und wieder entwischt

„Das ist mein Name.", sagte der junge Mann immer noch verwirrt.

Iroh und Zuko sehen sich an, bevor Zuko seine Gedanken äußert:

„Sie meint sicher Azula. Ob sie weiß, dass wir hier sind?"  
>„Dieser Frau bin ich vor langer Zeit begegnet. Sie hat langes schwarzes Haar. Ihre Augen waren wie deine, Zuko, nur nicht so hasserfüllt, eher wie die deines Onkels, voller Güte und Liebe.", sagte Ling.<br>„Azula scheint sie nicht zu meinen, aber wen dann?"

„Ursa.", murmelt Zukos Onkel, während Zuko ihn geschockt anstarrt.

„Mut…Mutter?", stottert Zuko.

_Was? Seine Mutter?_ denkt Ling.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht mehr so genau erinnere. Es muss etwa 10 Jahre her sein.", entschuldigt Ling sich.  
>„Schon gut ich bin froh zu wissen dass sie lebt. Denn Vater wollte sie töten lassen." Ling glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, denn Zuko hatte gerade eben gelächelt, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.<p>

Seitdem ging Ling jeden Tag zum Tee-Laden, jedoch immer nach der Schule, weil Iroh ihr sagte, dass Schule wichtig sei. Als Gegenleistung bekam sie auch immer Iros Spezial Tee.

Iroh und Zuko erzählten und zeigten ihr, dass sie Feuerbeherrscher waren, genau wie Ursa.  
>Hinter ihnen waren die Soldaten des Königs her, die auch Feuerbeherrscher waren.<p>

Iroh und Zuko waren nämlich auf der Flucht, denn der König, der auch Zukos Vater war, hatte seinen Sohn und Bruder, also Zuko und Iroh. Doch nun will er sie töten, genau wie er es mit Ursa, seiner Frau vorhatte. Ling fiel es nicht schwer das zu glauben, doch sie war überrascht, dass Zuko ein Prinz war. Trotzdem behandelte sie ihn genauso wie vorher auch, ganz normal.

Als Ling einen Monat später wie immer nach der Schule zum Tee-Laden geht, sieht sie Soldaten, die anderen Leuten Steckbriefe zeigen, auf denen Iroh und Zuko zu sehen sind. Ling rennt so schnell sie konnte zum Tee-Laden, doch dort ist bereits keiner mehr.

_Zum Glück, sie konnten fliehen _ denkt sie erleichtert und doch ist sie traurig, dass sie sich nicht von ihnen verabschieden konnte.

Sie schlendert gerade durch die Gassen, als sie Iroh und Zuko vor Soldaten weglaufen sieht.

Plötzlich kehren ein paar ihrer Erinnerungen wieder zurück.

Sie erinnert sich an Ursa und wie diese auch vor Soldaten weg lief und Ling ihr geholfen hat, sie in einen Wald brachte. Obwohl ihr Kopf schmerzt, läuft sie weiter zu Zuko und Iroh.

„Schnell folgt mir. Ihr müsst mir jetzt vertrauen, genauso wie Ursa damals.", erklärt sie hektisch. Zuko und Iroh nicken ihr zu und folgen ihr.

Am Ende eines Waldes, kurz bevor der See anfängt, machen sie eine Pause. Dort steht ein großer Kirschbaum, dessen Knospen noch nicht alle blühen.

„Damals waren die Soldaten auch hinter Ursa her und ich half ihr zu fliehen, genau hier ruhten wir uns auch aus. Doch an mehr habe ich mich noch nicht erinnert.", erzählt Ling nun etwas entspannter. Es war für sie wie eine Art Déjà vu.  
>„Und was machen wir jetzt Onkel?", Zuko dreht sich zu seinem Onkel und sieht diesen fragend an.<br>„Am besten ist es, wenn wir nach Kordia gehen. Doch um dort Einlass zu erhalten, brauchen wir ein bestimmtes Siegel. Ich hatte mal so eins, jedoch habe ich es vor langer Zeit verloren."  
>„Ein Siegel?", fragt Ling, steht auf und geht zum Kirschbaum, wo ein kleines Loch ist. Sie greift hinein und holt ein Taschentuch, das in einer Folie eingepackt ist, heraus, um sich dann wieder zu den anderen beiden zu setzen. Vorsichtig öffnet sie die Folie und wickelt das Taschentuch auf, sodass eine runde Marke zum Vorschein kommt.<br>„Ja, das ist so ein Siegel. Woher hast du das?", neugierig betrachtet Iroh das Siegel.  
>„Ursa hat es einst hier versteckt, du kannst es gerne haben.", Ling streckt Iroh das Siegel entgegen, das er dankend nickend annimmt.<p>

Zuko streckt sie das Taschentuch entgegen, der sie daraufhin nur fragend ansieht.

„Das gehörte deiner Mutter... Sicher riecht es noch nach ihr.", lächelt Ling Zuko an, der dieses annimmt und daran riecht.  
>„Ja tut es. Vielen Dank." nuschelt Zuko verlegen.<p>

„Feuer!", schreit plötzlich einer der zwei Soldaten links und recht von ihnen.

Gleich darauf schießen sie auch schon Feuerbälle auf Ling, Iroh und Zuko.

Doch die Feuerbälle treffen sie nicht, denn diese prallen an einer Wand aus Eis ab, die sich rings um Zuko, Iroh und Ling bildet, sodass nur der Weg zur Küste offen bleibt.


	3. Die Flucht

Teil 3 der Überarbeitung

danke an meine Beta

Devilgirlx3

Ling hat die Hände nach oben gestreckt und erinnert sich dabei wieder an etwas. Zuko und Iroh sehen sie verblüfft an, da sie die Wand errichtet haben muss.

„Ich bin eine mächtige Wasserbeherrscherin, sagte mir Ursa einst. Sie half mir auch diese Kraft zu kontrollieren. Aber keine Zeit für Erklärungen, schnell weg, mir nach.", fasst Ling sich kurz und läuft vor zur Küste, während Zuko und Iroh ihr folgen.  
>„Ich werde jetzt einen Weg aus Eis über's Wasser errichten. Ihr müsst mit euren Feuerbällen dafür sorgen, dass hinter uns das Eis schmilzt, damit uns niemand folgen kann. Bereit?", Beide nicken.<p>

Ling stapft mit dem rechten Fuß auf, sodass ein Eisweg vor ihnen entsteht, auf den sie lang läuft.  
>Bei ihr angekommen drehen Zuko und Iroh sich um und lassen das Eis hinter sich schmelzen, indem sie Feuerbälle darauf schießen.<p>

Um nicht entdeckt zu werden, lässt Ling zusätzlich noch um sie herum eine Nebelwand entstehen.  
>Mitten auf dem See kommen sie aber dann nicht weiter.<p>

„Vor uns ist eine Reihe von Schiffen, da kommen wir nicht durch, wir müssen Unterwasser weiter.", stellt Ling leise fest.

Doch auch da hat sie die richtigen Fähigkeiten. Sie errichtet eine Luftblase um alle herum und geht Unterwasser.

Indem sie ihre Arme wie beim Schwimmen bewegt, bewegt sich die Blase vorwärts.

Plötzlich fällt Ling eine kleine Höhle auf. Neugierig schwimmt sie direkt darauf zu, doch dort angekommen fällt sie in Ohnmacht.

„Sie ist sehr erschöpft, lass uns hier eine Rast machen.", Iroh sieht Zuko nachdenklich an, der ihm zu nickt.  
>Damit Ling nicht erfriert, macht Iroh ein Feuer und wickelt sie in eine Decke ein.<p>

_In der Zwischenzeit kehren in Lings Träumen ihre gesamten Erinnerungen zurück, die mit Ursa zu tun haben. _

_Angefangen mit der Begegnung von Ursa und Ling vor 10 Jahren._  
><em>„Warum weinst du denn?", fragt Ursa das weinende Mädchen. <em>  
><em>Ling saß auf einer Bank an ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Hortensienberg. <em>  
><em>Von dort aus konnte man die ganze Stadt sehen, in der sie Lebte. <em>  
><em>„M-meine Mama i-ist vor ein-ner Woche gestorben.", schluchzte Ling und wischte sich mit ihrem Handrücken ihre Tränen vom Gesicht.<em>  
><em>„Oh, das tut mir leid." <em>  
><em>Ling spielte wie immer mit dem Wasser, das in dem Brunnen neben der Bank ist. Sie ließ es in die Luft fliegen und formte Figuren damit. <em>  
><em>„Wie ich sehe bist du eine Wasserbeherrscherin. Ich bin eine Feuerbeherrscherin, siehst du?", Ursa ließ Feuer auf ihrer Hand erscheinen. <em>  
><em>„Wow, das ist cool." Ling wischt sich erneut die Tränen ab, die an ihrer Wange hinunter kullerten.<em>  
><em>„Ich bin Ling."<em>  
><em>„Mein Name ist Ursa. Soll ich dir beibringen wie du deine Kräfte unter Kontrolle bekommst?" Ling nickte begeistert.<em>

_Ling und Ursa trafen sich seitdem jeden Tag, um zu üben und zu reden. Es lenkte Ling etwas von ihrer Trauer ab. _

_Etwa einen Monat später, als sie sich wieder einmal trafen, stürmten Soldaten in das Haus von Ursa hinein. Mit ihren gemeinsamen Kräften gelang ihnen die Flucht in den nahe gelegenen Wald. Dort erzählte Ursa ihr, dass sie eine angeheiratete Königin sei, aber ihre 9 Jährige Tochter Azula ihren Mann gegen sie aufgebracht hat. Sie wollten sie töten, doch sie konnte fliehen. Ihren 12 Jährigen Sohn und ihren Schwager ließ sie dort zurück. Sie fühlte sich sehr schuldig die beiden im Stich gelassen zu haben._

_Ursa weinte stark, woraufhin Ling sie in den Arm nahm._  
><em>„Ich werde sie finden und zu dir bringen. Versprochen.", fasste Ling den Entschluss.<em>  
><em>„Das musst du nicht, wie willst du das denn schaffen?" <em>  
><em>„Ich schaffe das, ich halte immer meine Versprechen." <em>  
><em>Dann hörten sie Schritte und flohen in Richtung Küste, bevor Ursa noch das Siegel versteckte.<em>  
><em>Dort errichtete Ling eine Brücke aus Eis und später tauchten sie hinunter in den See und fanden eine Höhle. <em>  
><em>„Von hier aus komme ich nach Kordia, der Tunnel führt direkt dahin.", erklärt Ursa hektisch.<em>  
><em>„Kann ich nicht mitkommen?"<em>  
><em>„Nein, du kannst doch jetzt nicht deinen Vater alleine lassen.", Ling nickte. Ursa holte einen Brief aus ihrer Tasche, die sie bei der Flucht griffbereit hatte. <em>  
><em>„Der ist für Zuko, meinen Sohn, ich werde ihn hier verstecken. Ich werde jetzt gehen, lebe wohl." <em>  
><em>,,Nein! Auf Wiedersehen!", versucht Ling nicht zu weinen.<em>

Ling wacht auf sieht sich um und geht an eine Stelle an der Wand.

Dort holt sie den Brief heraus.

„Hier den soll ich dir von deiner Mutter geben. Ich kann mich jetzt wieder an alles erinnern.", Ling überreicht Zuko den Brief, der diesen sorgfältig liest.  
>In diesem steht drin, dass sie nach Kordia gegangen ist und wie sehr es ihr leid tut, ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben.<br>„Wir müssen gehen." sagt Iroh.  
>„Kann ich mitkommen?"<br>„Nein, das wäre zu gefährlich. Machs gut."  
>„Wartet. Zuko ich habe hier heiliges Wasser. Das habe ich von Ursa bekommen für etwas Besonderes.<br>Ich weiß, dass diese Narbe eigentlich nicht geheilt werden kann, doch ich will es versuchen.  
>Denn ich finde diese Narbe hat dir schon genug schmerz bereitet."<br>Zuko schaut überrascht zu Ling, dennoch schließt er seine Augen und streckt ihr sein Gesicht entgegen. Sanft legt sie ihre rechte Hand, die heiliges Wasser umschließt ist, auf die Narbe.  
>Sie muss sich sehr stark konzentrieren und anstrengen, doch es funktioniert tatsächlich.<br>Zuko streicht über die Stelle, dann hält Ling ihm einen Spiegel aus Wasser entgegen.  
>„Dann auf Wiedersehen."<br>„Vielen Dank.", flüstert Zuko zu Ling und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin Ling rot wird und mit ihrer Hand über die Stelle streicht.

Als Zuko und Iroh gehen, stößt Iroh Zuko in die Seite und zwinkert ihm zu. Zuko wird rot und schaut verlegen weg.

Ling steht noch lange so da. Als sie die beiden nicht mehr sehen kann, laufen ihr ein paar Tränen über die Wangen, die sie sich sofort wegwischt.  
>Sie umschließt sich wieder mit einer Luftblase und rauscht wie eine Rakete Richtung Strand, aber nicht am Wald sondern an ihren Lieblingsplatz auf dem Berg.<p>

Als sie auf ihre Stadt guckt, erschreckt sie.


End file.
